Break Down The Walls
by bootzyisturducken
Summary: This Is A Love Story About Chris Jericho I Wrote Years Ago And Now I'm Going To Share It With You.


Break Down The Walls

Name : Kellie Cena

Age : 16

Other Info : is the younger sister of John Cena but she doesnt like wrestling much

Tattoos : John on her wrist with the chain gang logo and love on her other wrist with a heart.

Piercings : ears done 3 times each and eyebrow.

Job : just an online school

Kellie was out smoking a cigarette while her brother John was fighter.

Maybe this is a sucky intro. Let me tell you the life of Kellie Cena.

Cena? Yeah folks you heard it right Kellie is the sister of famous pro wrestler John Cena. And how does she feel about it.

she rather chop her head off

Kellie always hated wrestling. Even as a child. She was close to John and loved him to death which was the only reason she went around the world with him. Kellie could hear the crowd cheering. Her brother must have won. She went back inside. As Kellie was walking she seen Chris Jericho Kellie thought he was such a man whore. He had a different girl following him around every show and it made Kellie want to slap him.

"sexy outfit Miss. Cena" Jericho the man whore said.

Kellie looked down at her outfit.

[[Heres the outfit]]

Yeah , Kellie lived for rocky horror. Her next tattoo was going to be the lips from the movie.

"see ya around" he said and walked away. Kellie decided to just go see her brother and stay away from Jericho

Kellie was on her cell phone.

[[Heres the phone]]

After about 5 Minutes Kellie hung up.

"who was that?" John Her loving brother. Asked.

"Mummy"

"quit acting british" John said with a laugh as he took a sip of her redbull.

While he was taking his sip Kellie took the can away and stole a sip.

"quit acting Black" Kellie said with a laugh as she left his locker room.

Kellie was walking down the wall.

"hey nice outfit once again I see."

Kellie was getting the odd feeling this conversation was going to happen very often.

"leave me alone Jericho...you know I hate you" Kellie said as she went outside to smoke a cigarette.

Of course men dont listen. He followed.

"let me prove to you im not a man whore...I have a surprise for you"

Kellie looked at Jericho as if he got done smoking a ton of crack.

" next week " was all he said before walking away.

t was the next week Kellie made sure she wore something that Jericho wouldnt find sexy.

"even not showing off and your stuff pretty" He said the second he saw Kellie.

"fuck off Jericho" Kellie said as she walked away.

Jericho then took her arm and said.

"I told you I was going to prove to you I wasnt a man whore"

Jericho then took Kellie and they went to his locker room.

"I dont know how you can shop in there but I wanted to treat you like the princess you are"

Inside the locker room there were zebra print bags with all this stuff inside:

Maybe he wasnt so bad after all

Kellie was in the hotel having a party with Lita. Kellie and Lita were getting so drunk they ran out of the room screaming in the hallway. Kellie had this outfit on.

Jericho then came out to the hall.

"your drunk Kel" Jericho said.

"no" Kellie said as she tripped/

Jericho laughed and helped Kellie get up.

"ok your right im trashed"

Kellie said as she passed out in the hallway. Jericho took Kellie to hsi room and sat her on the couch to sleep.

[[This is going to be WWE meets the osbournes rated M for cussing]]

It was a week later. Kellie was having her 17th birthday party in Vegas. All her wresting friends were out there and so were Kellie's following friends : Ethan , Kayla , Syd , Nina , Danny , Jen , Raphael [[Also known as Batman]] , Russ [[also known as Superman]] , Jessica , Frank , Ryan , Mr. T [[Her 9th Grade Teacher who Became her best friend]] , Miguel , Mirella , Monica , Tianna And Also Willie. (HI GUYS!!!!)

Kellie was hanging out with everyone when all the sudden drama had to happen. Kellie was going over to hang out with Willie and he told her to fuck off cause he had all this these girls with him so Kellie went up to the hotel room and her and Tianna were getting ready to fight. Jen was there but she didnt want to fight.

"whats wrong birthday girl?" John asked.

"ITS MY FUCKIN BIRTHDAY AND WILLIE IS ALL FUCK OFF CAUSE HE GOT SOME SLUT AROUND HIM!"

"dont go down there and start a fight"

"IM NOT GONNA GET IN A FUCKIN FIGHT! IM NOT YOU!" Kellie said as she got on the elevator.

"you are going to get all the WWE superstars thrown out"

"THEY HAVE THE FUCKIN MONEY TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE SO FUCK OFF JOHN!"

Chris then came out.

"let me handle this Kel" Chris said.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! YOU KNOW YOU BROUGHT ME ALL THAT SHIT TO MAKE YOU LOOK GOOD!"

John looked at Chris.

"stuff?" John said.

"I brought her some stuff from Hot topic"

Kellie was already downstairs.

"go away!" Willie said to Kellie.

"FUCK YOU WILLIE"

Kellie and the blonde girl started to fight and John and Chris came to hold Kellie back. No one knew but the whole time Kellie was fighting Vince was watching.

Kellie was hanging out with Chris. After the fight the two of them have gotten close.

"yo sis Vince wants to see you" John said as he was leaving to go to his match.

"oh shit" Chris said which cause Kellie to giggle.

She went to Vince's office.

"you wanted me?" Kellie asked.

Kellie notice Shane was there too. Kellie and Shane got along really well.

"I want you to join the WWE" Vince said to Kellie.

"I saw you beating up that blonde and I couldnt believe your skills...please join us"

Kellie smiled and signed the papers.

She was now in the WWE.

Heres her Info

Name : Bootzy Cena

Stage Song : im too sexy from right said fred.

Finishing Move : FU2 [[Stole is off her brother and added the two]]

"one more thing" Vince said before Kellie left the office.

"yeah?" Kellie said.

"you will have an on-screen relationship with Jericho"

Kellie Bootzy Cena. Was Getting ready for her first match. She was fighting Lita.

She was wearing this outfit.

Bootzy Cena Then came out with this song.

In The End Bootzy Won And Then Chris Came Out.

"Bootz?....your hot." Chris said causing Kellie to blush.

"lets date since we are both sexy breast." Chris said and Kellie agreed and they kissed.

Sucks for Kellie it wasnt true :(

Its been 2 weeks so far Kellie was undefeated the relationship with Kellie and Chris were getting better and hotter. Kellie and Chris both had matches at Wrestlemania.

Kellie was currently in a match with Sable. Once again Kellie won which was no shocker.

After the match Kellie was back in her locker room she was sharing with John.

"good luck tonight" John said with a smirk and he left the locker room leaving Kellie confused knowing her match was over.

Kellie was getting all her stuff together.

"wait" Kellie heard. She turned around and saw Chris.

"wanna go to the IVY tonight?"

"I love to"

"we'll take my car" Chris said.

Him and Kellie held hands out to his limo and drove to the IVY. They whole place was closed up to it was only Chris and Kellie.

On the table were these : made necklace , roses , and white chocolate.

"I hope you like it" Chris said as he hugged Kellie.

In the end they had a lovely meal.

"Kellie?" Chris said.

"yeah?" Kellie said.

"will you go out with me but inside and outside the ring?" Chris said.

"I love to" Kellie said.

Her and Chris then kissed and went back to the hotel. The wrestler were staying at.

Kellie and Chris were now sharing a locker room together. They were hanging out when the rock came in with a girl around his waist.

"hey Kellie" the rock said as he hugged Kellie.

"havent seen you in a long time Rock who's your girl?"

"Mersary is my wife" Rock said.

"and I wasnt invited?!" Kellie said with a laugh and took Mersary's hand.

"Hi Mersary im Kellie cena and im dating Chris over here"

"you two make a beautiful couple"

Kellie blushed and Chris laughed and kissed her cheek as he left to go to his match.

Kellie and Chris were heading back to their locker room and there were 2 people on the couch. Jen and Ruben were making out.

"oh wow" Chris said as Jen and Ruben were still making out. Kellie then pour a can of soda on the two of them.

"you bitch" Jen said.

The rest of the night wasnt very eventful for the couple.

Kellie knew the day would come. Her and Chris broke up but on TV they were still a couple. Right now they were out in the ring and Jericho won his match. When he went to go kiss Kellie she ran up the ramp and went to John's locker room to cry. Chris stayed in the ring while Cameras showed Kellie.

"how cole he do this to me John?" Kellie said with tears in her eyes. John then gave her a hug and held her close as she cried. Chris was still in the ring looking at the screen and then he ran after Kellie. When he got to the locker room John started to fight Chris.

"dont ever go near her again" John said then slam the door in his face.

The next week Kellie had her own locker room. John paid one of the guards to stay by the door and make sure only certain people came in. Kellie was blasting slit your own throat from the used as well as other songs. Chris stayed by her door all night just hoping she would come out around 10:55 she finally did.

"Kellie?" Chris said.

The guard took Kellie's bag and they walked away as if they didnt hear Chris. Chris needed to talk to her and their was only one way. Wrestlemania

It was not Wrestlemania. Chris lost his match and Jeff Hardy was the winner. Kellie didnt even have a match. While John was in his match Chris saw Kellie. She was sitting on the floor witha can of soda and her headphones on. And she was asleep. Chris sighed and walked away. There would have to be a next time.

It had been a couple of weeks since the break up. People were wondering what was going on. Kellie was always sleeping and Chris looked misberable. People were so confused no one could find the last piece of the puzzle. But John seem to notice that his sister was started to lose her hair. If you said Kellie had an eating disorder then your right.

John was really mad with Chris.

"what did you do to her?" John said.

"she hasnt ate anything since the break-up

John then punch Chris and they were fighting to the death,

I still love her Chris said.

why did you even break if off John said.

Vince told me too cause rumors were spreading and it was bad for business

John got mad but he left Chris go.

its too late now shes with someone else

who?

Orton

John and Chris had a match over the whole Kellie thing. During the middle of the match Kellie came out and sat on Ortons lap. Chris looked over and you could see the sadness in his eyes and John got in the FU and won. Kellie then came into the ring and got a mic.

Randy is going to kill you at the next pay-per-view Chris its going to be great to see you go down in flames by the legend killer"

Kellie and Jericho still werent together. Kellie come back and was eating normal. Our story takes place when Jericho entered the ring.

"Bootzy My love I ask for you to come out into this ring so we can be together once again"

Kellie went into the ring.

"please Bootz , I'll do anything"

Bootzy then kissed Chris and they walked out of the ring together hand-in-hand Once they got back to his locker room.

"its cool we are back on screen together"

"I want more then that"

Kellie then kissed Chris again.

they were back on the swing

It has been a couple months and the wedding of Bootzy Cena and Chris Jericho has just ended. They were now at the hotel enjoying their lovely wedding night.

Kellie and Chris were forever in love


End file.
